As a cutting tool used for inside diameter boring and grooving, a cutting tool has been known in which a substantially rod-shaped cutting insert having a cutting edge part (simply referred to below as the cutting insert) is inserted into a hole in a holder and a bolt is tightened to secure the insert.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-053603 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-240817, for example, disclose a cutting tool in which a substantially rod-shaped cutting insert having a cutting edge part at its front end is inserted from the front end of a holder into a hole and the side of the cutting insert is secured with a screw member passing through the holder.
The following is a list of the aforementioned background art
PTL 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-053603
PTL 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-240817